dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Merchant Lucita
Merchant Lucita is the current attendant of the General Store of Lotus Marsh. She was victim of the beastmen trafficking which made her mother, brother and herself be captured at some point of their lives and sold as a slaves for the high-class in Saint Haven, separating her family. She has spent a big part of her life being forced to work for circus troupes, until she was purchased by her current master. Despite the fear she feels towards her master, Lucita is deeply thankful to him for letting her run the Lotus Marsh store instead of forcing her to stay in Saint Haven with him. Lucita is very shy and gets scared easily, but once she feels safe with the Player she starts sharing some personal stories. One of her favorite memories is about a traditional dish her mother used to cook, which was a soup made with fermented jungle fruits and water grass which has been simmered for a long time. Everyday, the Player can aid Lucita with the task of cleaning the store by collecting a special oil at East Ancient Armory. Later, she will request the help of the Player to seek for her brother, who escaped from his Master and is on the run. History Antique Jar Lucita and the Player first met up when the latter visits her store for the first time. As soon as the Player steps inside, Lucita mistakes them with her Master and panics and begs to not be punished, startling the Player. After noticing her mistake, Lucita apologizes but the Player questions her about the mention of a "Master". She proceeds to explain that she was sold and sent to her current location and the Player insists that's wrong, but Lucita remarks that some years ago it wasn't uncommon that people like her ended up being sold. The Player is unsettled hearing this, and Lucita makes a remark on their kindness and explains that she is on a better situation than many slaves, because despite her Master paying a lot of money for her she was given the chance pay for her own freedom, so she needs to work hard at the store which is owned by her Master. Unfortunately, that day an ancient jar went missing from the store and now Lucita is afraid that she will be punished and even extend her time working by several years. The Player suggests that they should get a new one and Lucita says that the jar was originally found at Ancient Library, and insist on going instead of her. The Player successfully finds a matching jar and brings it to Lucita, making her feel happy and relieved. General Store Cleaning The next time the Player visits Lucita, she is getting her tools ready to clean the store but notices the duster is broken. There is no store close by that sell duster so she instead tries to fix it, but it's missing hairs and the ones which are similar the most to the duster's hairs are the Lamia's ones which wander around Ancient Library. The Player offers their help and after coming back with the hairs Lucita remarks about how they have helped her twice, but laments she has yet to help back. Rough Hands Lucita is found gloveless applying cream to her rough and reddened hands, and the Player notices despite her attempts of getting the attention away from her hands. Lucita blushes and just explains that with the jungle-moss cream she is using her hands will be ok soon and tries to apply more of the cream, but turns out the bottle is now empty. Lucita says she can make more cream with some bunches of jungle-moss and the Player heads to Riverwort Village Ruins to get them for her. When receiving the moss, Lucita is joyful about the fact that the Player is always helping her and blushes. It is never explained how Lucita hurt her hands in the first place. Mother's Soup The next meeting, Lucita shows her partially recovered hands to the Player and they establish a conversation about her Master and her family. When questioned why she is always alone, Lucita states that her Master is taking care of his other business and has no time to look for the store at Lotus Marsh, she also mentions that she believes her mother and brother are alive and living somewhere in the Northern Territory. Lucita goes on about how she misses her mother, and wish she could once again eat her soup along with her brother when it's suddenly interrupted by the Player who asks what kind of soup is that. Despite knowing the ingredients, Lucita isn't really sure about the recipe but she remembers Johan knows it too, and the Player heads to talk with him. The Player explains Johan Lucita's situation and he says that she must be talking about the Jungle Soup, which coincidentally he was about to cook that day but it's missing fermented spicy grass, and the Player heads to Riverwort Village Ruins to obtain. Once the soup is done, the Player takes a portion of it to Lucita, who is deeply moved by the Player's actions and by the fact that the soup tastes exactly the way she remembers. Twinkle Heart One time, Lucita shows the Player a butterfly-shaped accessory crafted and given by her brother, explaining that it represents their promise and that when it glitters she can feel him close to her. The Player notices that it's dirty and asks why, and she explains that she needs Rune Tiger's lubricant from East Ancient Armory to polish it again. The Player acquires it for her and Lucita starts cleaning it the same day. Missed Brother In the next encounter with Lucita the Player finds her excited because she spotted a guy that looks just like her brother near East Ancient Armory, but she is unable to leave the story and the area would be too dangerous for her to go so she gives the accessory to the Player and explains that it was crafted by her brother so he should be able to recognize it immediately, and give a brief explanation about her brother's appearance. The Player manages to find her brother, shows him the accessory and assures that Lucita is ok. He introduces himself as Suriya and explains that he is unable to visit Lucita because he escaped from his own Master and now there is a reward for capturing him again, so he is on the run. Before parting, Suriya says that when the Moon is full, he will be waiting for Lucita at the place where their town existed, which is now the Dragon Follower's Base. After hearing the news, Lucita cries of joy and thanks the Player for their help, and quickly starts to work on getting the store clean so she can go visit her brother that day. Friendship To befriend Lucita, Players must complete the quest Store Clean Up. Letter Bromide Trivia *The store she runs is actually owned by her Master. *Lucita's in-game portrait is the only one done using her character artwork instead of a screenshot of her in-game model. *As seen on her entry on the Goodwill Album, Lucita is ignorant about blood types, calendar systems and measurement systems. This most likely has the intention of reflecting the poor education she received through her life due to spending most of it living as a slave. *If the adequate option is picked on one of her Friendship Talks, Lucita will accidentally reveal having romantic feelings towards the Player, regardless of gender. Other options will make her say that she wants someone kind and courageous like her brother, and wonders where she can find such a person. *One of her hobbies is leather embroidering, which he learned from her mother. *Her favorite colors are all warm colors because they remind her of the ambiance in Lotus Marsh. *Lucita loves rainy days. *Lucita states in her Goodwill Album profie that she was "born in the longest day", which is likely to land on the summer solstice. **This would make Lucita the only character with a known birthday, being either June 20, 21 or 22. ***Her Star Sign would be either Gemini or Cancer. In other localizations North America *She is not fond on her brother, claiming that he bullied her when they were kids. *She was given both a name and an alias, the latter being "Kiwi". *Lucita's lines were changed to have a comedic tone and the claims about her Master's punishments are greatly exaggerated, making her status as slave doubtful in that version of the game. Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Lotus Marsh NPCs Category:Merchants Category:Hybrids